Los principes de la Luna
by Corazon de Diamante
Summary: Uno de los pasajes ocultos del Milenio de Plata.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de _Sailor Moon_, son propiedad de la maravillosa mangaka: _Naoko Takeuchi_.

**__****C**

**L**os Príncipes de la Luna

por

**C**orazón de Diamante

_**C**_

_**Milenio de Plata**_

_**–**_La tierra parece un lugar tan hermoso, me encantaría ir alguna vez. Es una lástima que mi madre no me permitiera acompañarla en su viaje...

–Princesa, recuerde que no es un viaje de placer. Cuando usted se convierta en Reina tendrá que velar por la paz de los habitantes de la Luna y crear lazos de amistad con los reyes de otros planetas.

La gatita bostezo y estiro sus patitas sobre el mármol del suelo, la joven princesa la tomo entre sus brazos y la acurruco. Siguió viendo en dirección a la tierra; desde que tenia uso de razón el balcón del ala este del castillo se había convertido en su lugar favorito. Esa noche en especial la tierra resplandecía en medio de la inmensidad del espacio como sí se tratara de una bella joya.

–Princesa... –una bella joven la llamo e hizo una reverencia.

–Venus shhh, Luna esta durmiendo.

La guardiana no pudo evitar sonreír al ver dormir a su superior. La joven se acerco a su princesa para decirle el motivo de su presencia.

–Venus, no es necesaria tanta formalidad, somos amigas –la joven guardiana vio en dirección a la gatita– No te preocupes ella esta profundamente dormida.

–¿Quién está dormida?

–Siento molestar, pero Artemis quiere ver a la princesa para ultimar los detalles para mañana.

La princesa de la Luna había olvidado por completo aquel día, una fecha que había sido decidida desde que la dieron a conocer –a una semana de su nacimiento– como la princesa del Reino de la Luna Blanca. Antes de dirigirse al gran salón vio por última vez al llamado: Planeta Azul, temerosa de lo que le deparaba el futuro.

_**C**_

–¿Príncipe, otra vez viendo en dirección a la Tierra?

–Rubeus, me pregunto cómo se vera la Luna desde la Tierra.

–Imagino que se vera imponente tal y como lo es la Familia Real de la Luna.

Desde el ventanal del gran salón podía verse la tercera parte de la Tierra. No se podía apreciar en todo su esplendor desde aquel punto de la Luna.

–Príncipe, le informo que su padre el Rey mañana regresara de su visita a la Tierra.

El joven príncipe admiraba el coraje y el amor que su padre profesaba a los habitantes del Reino de la Luna Oscura. Desde niño aspiraba a convertirse y a adquirir las cualidades que se necesitaban para convertirse en un buen Rey, tal y como su padre, aunque sabia que aun tenía que recorrer un largo camino.

–También me comento que ya todo esta preparado para el día de mañana y que temprano partiremos al Reino de la Luna Blanca.

El Príncipe vio por última vez en dirección a la Tierra, y se dirigió a su alcoba. Necesitaba una buena noche de sueño, para afrontar con entereza el inicio de un futuro prometedor para ambos Reinos.

_****__**C**_

El Rey Némesis y la Reina Serenity estaban secundados de su respectivo sequito. En el interior del gran salón ya no cabía ni un alfiler. Cuando ambos reyes se encontraban a unos pasos del respectivo Trono de la Luna Blanca. Se les unieron los Príncipes, cada uno permanecia al lado de su progenitor. El silencio reino, y los presentes permanecieron a la exceptiva del gran anuncio.

–Ambos Reinos han buscado el resplandor y la bienaventuranza de la Luna y nuestros antepasados se sentirían sumamente orgullosos al saber que lo estamos logrando, por eso vemos conveniente que el Reino de la Luna Blanca y el Reino de la Luna Oscura fortalezcan lazos, y que juntos luchemos en pos de la paz y el amor –dijo la Reina Serenity; que en sus palabras se notaba la entereza de aquella bella mujer, quien durante décadas se había preocupado por el bienestar de su Reino.

–Estamos seguros de que el futuro que nos espera será tan resplandeciente como el Cristal de Plata, pero ese futuro será protegido por el príncipe Diamond y la princesa Serena. Por eso gustosos les anunciamos el compromiso de nuestros hijos. Unión que estamos seguros nos fortalecerá –dijo el Rey Némesis, tomando la mano de la Reina.

El príncipe Diamond le ofreció la mano a la Princesa Serena y ella la acepto.

–¡Salve los futuros reyes de la Luna!

Se escucharon gritos de jubilo, expresando su felicidad ante la unión de los dos Reinos. Las cuatro guardianas: Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Júpiter y Sailor Venus, se hincaron como muestra de respeto y fueron seguidas de todos los presentes.

_****__**C**_

¨Que hermosa es...¨ –pensó la Princesa quien se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas del jardín real. Aún se sentía abrumada por lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas. Lo que la atormentaba era decepcionar a su amada madre, a Luna, a Artemis, a sus guardianas y a los habitantes de la Luna y la Tierra parecía desvanecer todas sus preocupaciones.

–¿Quieres casarte con el príncipe Diamond?

–¡No! –dijo sin dudarlo, pero al ver a la persona que se encontraba sentada a su lado, palideció.

–Yo tampoco querría casarme conmigo... ya tenemos algo en común.

La princesa Serena no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario del príncipe Diamond.

–Príncipe, le ruego que no me malinterprete, es solo que...

–Sientes temor al unir tu vida a un desconocido.

Ella bajo el rostro al verse descubierta, no quería darle esa primera impresión al príncipe: la de una insegura futura Reina.

–¿Sabes que otra cosa tenemos en común?

Ella trato de adivinar y en cuestión de segundos le vino la respuesta a la mente.

–¡Nuestro amor por la Luna!

–Sí, nuestros padres nos han heredado ese amor –vio directamente a la Tierra– Es una lástima que también tengamos en común la perdida de nuestros padres, mi madre murió cuando yo tenia ocho años de edad.

–Mi padre murió cuando yo tenia unos meses de nacida –la princesa bajo la mirada.

–Tengo un vago recuerdo de tu padre. Tenia cuatro años, cuando me llevaron a conocer a mi futura reina. Te puedo asegurar que tu padre te amaba y se sentiría muy orgulloso de todo lo que has logrado y de lo que vas a lograr.

Ella derramo una lágrimas al escuchar las palabras de aquel joven tan maduro. Él le ofreció su pañuelo, la princesa lo tomo y al percibir el aroma a jazmín, su alma se sintió en completa paz.

–Principe, es usted muy amable...

–Dejémonos de formalismos, háblame de tú.

–También en eso coincidimos... –dijo la princesa, dirigiéndole una hermosa sonrisa.

Los dos príncipes rieron al unísono, acompañados por la hermosa melodía de un vals que provenía del gran salón.

_**C**_

**–**Rey Némesis, es una pena que el príncipe tenga que partir a dos semanas de haber anunciado el compromiso.

–Aún faltan ocho meses para que se celebre la boda, también quisiera que los príncipes tuvieran más tiempo para conocerse mejor, pero veo necesario que los diferentes Reyes del universo y especialmente los de la Tierra lo reconozcan como el próximo Rey de la Luna y que el príncipe reafirme todo lo que ha aprendido durante estos años.

–El príncipe Endimión a aceptado nuestra invitación a la Luna. Estoy segura que la princesa Serena, será una buena anfitriona y se inmiscuirá en los asuntos diplomáticos.

La Reina Serenity y el Rey Némesis, veían desde el ventanal a sus dos hijos que paseaban por el jardín, el rostro de la Reina permanecía apacible, pero los pensamientos del Rey se veían enturbiados por el rumor sobre una rebelión que se estaba gestando en la Tierra. Esperaba que el príncipe se senciorara de que todo era un simple rumor. Mientras tanto los príncipes se encontraban disfrutando del buen tiempo en la Luna; al ver la entrada del laberinto se dejaron llevar por un sentimiento infantil y entraron. Ella le quiso jugarle una broma al príncipe y se escondió, pero la burlada fue ella al ver que pasaba el tiempo y no podía encontrar la salida.

Un sentimiento que solía perseguirla, salió de nuevo a la luz. Se sentía perdida y desamparada, de repente alguien le toco el hombro, se asusto y grito. Al ver de quien se trataba se encontró con la mirada azul de un desconocido joven.

–¿Quién eres tu? ¿Cómo entraste al interior del castillo?

Se sorprendió ya que ese intruso podría causarle problemas a sus guardianas y amigas. Ellas se verían severamente reprendidas ante tal descuido.

–Siento haberte asustado, me llamo E...

–¿Serena, dónde estas?

Al ver la mirada de la princesa el joven decidió esconderse, para no causarle algún problema. El príncipe de la Luna Oscura, se sintió aliviado cuando la vio aun lado de los hermosos rosales de rosas rojas, que adornaban las paredes del laberinto.

–Escuché tú grito y temí que te hubiese pasado algo.

–Diamond, lo siento. Quería asustarte y la asustada resulte yo. No encontraba la salida del laberinto.

Ella lo tomo de la mano y él la dirigió a la salida del laberinto. Cuando por fin salieron ella vio de reojo, para comprobar sí aquel joven los había seguido, pero parecía que permanecía escondido. Los príncipes, tomaron asiento en la banca de hierro forjado adornado con rosas del mismo material.

–Lo siento, a veces suelo ser un tanto inmadura.

Los dos rieron, pero sus miradas se dirigieron hacia la orbe azul. Permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos; sus manos no se separaron. Esa noche el planeta Tierra estaba rodeado de un extraño fulgor.

–Princesa –le extraño que la llamara así– sabias que la Luna tiene influencia sobre los mares de la Tierra. Una extraña fuerza los une, tal vez en estos momentos los seres humanos estén viendo el hermoso resplandor de la Luna.

–Nunca me había puesto a pensar en esa posibilidad; que ellos también se sintieran maravillados por la Luna.

El príncipe Diamond giro la cabeza, y se sintió hipnotizado por la mirada de la princesa de la Luna Blanca. Impulsado por una extraña fuerza se acerco lentamente a su rostro, hasta que sus labios se juntaron. La princesa se estremeció al descubrir que había recibido su primer beso y el príncipe de la Luna Oscura, experimento por primera vez un desconocido sentimiento, pero tan intenso como la marea que cae bajo la influencia de la Luna Nueva.

_**C**_

_**La tierra - Siete meses después**_

En aquel fatídico momento la traición había hecho mella en el corazón del príncipe de la Luna Oscura; el filo certero de una espada, había cortado la mitad de aquel musculo que no tardaría en dejar de latir.

El príncipe Diamond había recorrido los planetas quienes sus Reyes se habían nombrado sus aliados; su último destino era la Tierra. Solo faltaba un mes para que los príncipes se convirtieran en los reyes de Luna, pero él y sus guardianes se vieron envueltos en una emboscada, al inicio se sintió engañado por sus informantes quienes le habían dicho que era mentira el rumor de la traición de los habitantes de la Tierra. Peleo valerosamente, y con tal brutalidad que la sangre de sus contrincantes salpico mas de una vez su blanca embestidura. Los hombres caídos en batalla se quejaban al ver que alguna extremidad de su cuerpo había sido cercenada. Los guerreros de la Luna oscura pelearon valerosamente, pero los habitantes de la tierra los superaban en número. El príncipe intuía que se encontraban bajo la influencia de una poderosa fuerza.

–Príncipe tenga cuida...

Escucho la advertencia de Rubeus, pero la cabeza de este cayo sobre el campo de batalla, seguido de su cuerpo. El hombre de quien le había advertido Rubeus, aprovecho que el príncipe estaba distraído para atacarlo a traición.

De repente perdió el sentido del oído, se vio sumido en un sepulcral silencio. Cuando creyó que todo estaba perdido, un resplandor lo segó por unos segundos y vio la inmensidad de La Luna nueva sobre él; su sangre parecía vibrar ante aquel sentimiento que había descubierto tras besar a su princesa, anhelaba que ella se encontrara a su lado. Se sintió conmovido ante la belleza de su hogar, que no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lagrimas, que rodaban sobre su rostro ensangrentado. Un recuerdo vino a su mente.

¨Es hermosa¨

Veía fascinada la blanca perla que Diamante le había regalado.

¨Esta perla trae consigo la promesa de que regresare a tu lado¨

¨Diamond¨

Los parpados del príncipe se cerraban poco a poco, podía jurar que alguien acariciaba su rostro; la mano era tersa y cálida. Pareció percibir el perfume de su madre.

–La Luna es tan hermosa, incluso más de lo que había imaginado.

_****__****__**C**_

Ya tenia tiempo que esta historia estaba rondando mi cabeza. Me agrado la posibilidad de que el príncipe Diamante hubiese vivido en el Milenio de Plata y que tuviera la oportunidad de reencarnar como los demás personajes de Sailor Moon.

Dedicado a las fan de Diamante, espero que les guste este one shot, ya que lo cree con mucho cariño :D

_**29/03/2013**_


End file.
